act
by hiirei
Summary: Karamatsu itu baik. Cih. Katakan sekali lagi kalimat itu dan Choromatsu akan melempar majalah yang sedang dipegangnya.
Karamatsu melirik adik pertamanya yang sedang membaca majalah dengan tenang. Mulutnya terbuka, lalu ditutup kembali sebelum ada kata-kata yang dapat keluar. Menghela napas, Karamatsu melipat kedua tangan di dada.

"Apa?"

Choromatsu tampak sudah membaca pikiran sang kakak yang ingin mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. Pandangannya tetap tertuju pada majalah, indera pendengaran sudah disiapkan untuk mendengar apapun yang akan dikatakan Karamatsu.

Tersentak, kedua manik Karamatsu melirik ke segala arah, pada saudara-saudaranya yang sepertinya mulai siap mendengarkan percakapan mereka—walau tampak acuh dan masih fokus pada kegiatan masing-masing.

"Eng ... itu ..."

.

.

.

.

act

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

.

.

.

.

Karamatsu Matsuno mungkin memang diperlakukan semena-mena oleh kelima saudaranya. Dia selalu dilupakan, dianggap tidak ada, dan perkataannya selalu dihiraukan. Karamatsu sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu, menganggap perlakuan saudaranya normal. Dia selalu kelihatan tidak keberatan, membuat para saudaranya pun akan terus melakukan hal-hal tersebut.

Orang-orang bilang, Karamatsu itu baik. Dia selalu memaafkan siapapun yang jahat padanya, wajahnya selalu menampakkan senyum walau habis diacuhkan, dan ia terlihat peduli akan saudara-saudaranya—ingin berperan sebagai kakak yang baik.

Karamatsu itu baik.

 _Cih._ Katakan sekali lagi kalimat itu dan Choromatsu akan melempar majalah yang sedang dipegangnya.

Eh? Anehkah jika Choromatsu melakukan hal itu? Bukankah yang sebal dengan anak kedua keluarga Matsuno adalah Ichimatsu?

Memang jika dilihat dari sikap, Ichimatsu terlihat jelas membenci Karamatsu. Apapun yang kakaknya lakukan, Ichimatsu akan kesal dan tidak segan menghajarnya. Alasan mengapa Ichimatsu bersikap seperti itu pun belum diketahui.

Choromatsu juga memiliki alasan mengapa ia begitu kesal setiap kali mendengar orang berkata bahwa kakak keduanya itu merupakan orang yang baik. Alasan yang _mungkin_ hanya ia ketahui.

Anak ketiga keluarga Matsuno itu menghela napas, lelah mendengar perkataan terbata yang keluar dari mulut Karamatsu. Pikiran sudah tidak lagi fokus pada sederetan kalimat tentang seorang selebriti yang tercetak pada majalah di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin ... bertanya, kenapa kau s-selalu-—selalu bersikap kesal jika aku bersikap baik? Dulu kau tidak seperti ini, kan ..." suara Karamatsu semakin lama semakin pelan, terdengar tidak yakin.

Setelah diingat, dulu Choromatsu memang biasa saja jika Karamatsu bersikap baik pada siapapun. Justru ia bersyukur karena selain Jyushimatsu—yang dianggap paling inosen dan tidak berdosa (padahal anak kelima itu juga seringkali ikut melakukan hal usil bersama kakak-kakaknya)—ternyata ada juga yang berhati baik di antara mereka berenam.

Tapi semakin lama, Choromatsu justru semakin sebal melihat perlakuan _baik_ itu. Dia sebal, karena dia menyadari sesuatu.

Saluran televisi berganti-ganti, terdengar bunyi notifikasi ponsel dari Todomatsu, suara kucing-kucing yang sedang dielus-elus oleh Ichimatsu, dan senandung pelan dari Jyushimatsu memenuhi ruang santai. Choromatsu tahu keempat saudara lainnya menguping pembicaraannya dan Karamatsu.

Mengisyaratkan sang kakak untuk mendekat, Choromatsu menaruh majalahnya di lantai, tepat di sebelah kacamata hitam milik Karamatsu. Setelah kakaknya duduk cukup dekat agar pembicaraan mereka tidak terdengar, lelaki penggemar Nyaa- _chan_ itu membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tahu, Karamatsu- _niisan_ ," ucapnya, membuat kedua alis tebal Karamatsu bertaut.

"Tahu tentang apa?"

"Sikap baikmu itu, semua hanya karena kau ingin mendapat perhatian kan?"

Kedua manik Choromatsu menatap manik sang kakak yang kini membesar, kedua alis yang sempat tertaut kini naik ke atas. Dalam hati ia tertawa, senang akan reaksi yang dilihatnya. Dia menahan diri, mencoba berekspresi normal dengan menahan ujung-ujung bibirnya untuk naik.

"Kau baik hanya karena ingin dipuji, kau baik karena kau suka dirimu baik—yah walau pada akhirnya kau juga sering mengikuti kami yang bersikap _tidak baik._ Kalau kau hanya berpura-pura seperti itu, lebih baik hentikan saja."

Helaan napas kembali lolos dari mulutnya, pandangannya ia alihkan, tidak ingin menatap Karamatsu. Setelah menunggu lama, ia memutuskan untuk berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Tangannya kembali meraih majalah, kedua kaki bergerak untuk membuat tubuhnya berdiri—

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

—sebuah tangan yang meremat ujung kemejanya membuat dia tetap duduk di tempatnya, mengurungkan niat untuk beranjak.

"Bukankah kau memang seperti itu? Kebaikanmu itu tidak murni, terlalu dibuat-buat. Aku heran bahkan Osomatsu- _niisan_ tidak menyadari hal ini, atau mungkin kau memang pandai berakting akibat menjadi pemeran utama berkali-kali di klub drama dulu."

Tenggorokan Choromatsu terasa kering, lelah juga berbicara panjang seperti itu. Mungkin setelah ini dia harus mendaftar sebagai jaksa atau sebagainya, nada selama dia berbicara tadi juga terdengar seram. Harusnya dulu dia ikut klub debat saat SMA.

 _Hiks._

 _Gawat,_ pikir Choromatsu. Segera ia tolehkan, dan ia menahan diri untuk tidak _facepalm_ melihat wajah kakaknya yang kini basah akibat air mata yang mengalir dari ujung-ujung matanya.

Sial, dia lupa. Karamatsu itu cengeng, mudah sekali menangis akan hal-hal kecil.

 _"KAKAK BODOOHH, KAU MENANGIS? INGAT UMURMU, YA AMPUN,"_ teriak Choromatsu dalam hati.

"Y-ya, ke-kebaikan yang aku l-lakukan i ... itu memang karena, _hiks,_ karena akting," Karamatsu menarik ingus di hidungnya. _Uh menjijikan._ "T-tapi aku sadar, baik pada se-mua orang itu menyenangkan, ja-jadi—"

Tangan Choromatsu beralih pada punggung Karamatsu, mengusapnya dengan pelan untuk menenangkan sang kakak. (Walau tadi ia sempat terpikir untuk memeluknya, tapi tidak, dia belum sanggup memberi pelukan ... karena tidakkah suasananya akan semakin canggung?)

"Hentikan dulu tangisanmu," ucap Choromatsu, tangannya semakin lama semakin beranjak ke atas dan beralih mengusap surai Karamatsu—yang tidak mengherankan terasa halus dan terawat.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan akhirnya air mata Karamatsu berhenti mengalir. Choromatsu sudah tidak lagi peduli akan keempat saudaranya yang tidak menimbulkan suara lagi, membuat ruang santai itu sunyi.

"Maaf," ucap Karamatsu pelan, suaranya sedikit serak.

"Y-ya sudah, tidak usah kau pikirkan lagi," jawab Choromatsu, yang segera ingin terlepas dari suasana canggung.

"Aku serius, Choromatsu. _Dulu_ aku memang berpura-pura baik, tapi ... uh, aku benar-benar _guilty guy_ ya."

Choromatsu meringis mendengarnya, _menyakitkan._ Dia menepuk kepala kakaknya pelan, lalu menarik tangannya kembali.

"Aku tidak suka jika kau berpura-pura. Kau keren kalau menjadi dirimu sendiri."

Choromatsu segera bangkit berdiri, berjalan cepat menuju pintu dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Berharap semoga tidak ada yang melihat wajahnya memerah akibat kata-kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

END

a/n: salahkan sextuplet's compability :'") persentase karachoro dikit banget wwww padahal kara sama yang lain persentasenya tinggi why-dan ini kenapa saya sehari publish langsung dua yaampun. yah setidaknya saya berhasil bikin karachoro yang gagal mulu dari dulu :'")


End file.
